Foresight
by Flowerperson
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Spending some time in Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru’s reincarnation! With a rather familiar woman! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era?
1. Prologue: What the

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With an all-too familiar woman! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** Um… this idea just came to me when I saw some fan-art of Sesshomaru in Kagome's time.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With an all-too familiar woman! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
(Sesshomaru x ?)  
(Inuyasha x Kagome)  
(Miroku x Sango)_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Prologue  
**What the…

* * *

Smiling, Kagome looked to the black-haired Inuyasha opposite her as they sat in a cosy booth. Tonight was the night of the new moon thus the half-demon was fully human, for the moment. The restaurant was posh but not that expensive and specialised in traditional Japanese cuisine. She hoped that Inuyasha like it—he had expressed his dislike for pizza clearly when he tried some at her house.

They had recently come close to ending Naraku's pitiful life but he had summoned what was left of his energy and fled. The worst thing was—it had been Kohaku that aided him in his escape. Kagome had felt bad about leaving Sango alone, but she knew that Kaede would look after her. The taijiya had also insisted that she go back to the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha; they had been planning it for such a long time that it was unfair to take it away from them.

Idly picking at her rice with the chopsticks, the young priestess sighed as she wondered when they would truly be able to defeat Naraku. And how would they be able to take the jewel shard from Kohaku's body without killing him? Sango had never made it clear what Naraku had told her about the fragment of the Shikon no Tama but Kagome guessed that it was the only thing keeping him alive.

_Poor Sango. It must be so hard for her to just watch as her little brother helps her worst enemy. I don't know what I would do if Souta suddenly forgot about me. This is why I'm glad that I live in this era. No demons! No Naraku!_

"What're you thinking about, Kagome?"

"Huh?" she looked up and saw Inuyasha—his mouth full of rice—observing her with one raised eyebrow. "Oh, I was just thinking on how lucky I am that this era doesn't have any demons such as Naraku."

He scoffed before swallowing the food in his mouth, "And that son of a bitch Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha!" she scolded as she pointed her chop-sticks at the human (for the time being anyway), "You shouldn't use such language about your brother," Kagome paused before adding sadly, "Even if he is a jerk." They had met Inuyasha's full-fledged demon brother just before they battled Naraku, and had asked him for his assistance since he also wished to wreak vengeance on the evil hanyou.

He had only given them a _'This-Sesshomaru-is-not-amused'_ look before walking away. Obviously, the demon lord wished to defeat Naraku on his own, and his pride would not permit him to fight side by side with his half-human brother.

Stuck-up youkai, Sango had hissed under her breath and he stopped for a split second—as if he heard her—before disappearing in a flash of light. Kagome did not doubt the inu-youkai's advanced hearing… He probably did overhear her comment.

"Damn straight," Inuyasha nodded before shoving more food in his mouth. She rolled her eyes at the oh-so-suave boyfriend. Yes, finally Inuyasha had comprehended that Kikyo would only feel rage and hatred towards him—their love had faded, and would never return (but he swore that he would continue protecting her if she required it). He had also realised that he did care deeply for Kagome although he had not yet admitted that he loved her.

After what happened with Kikyo, Kagome didn't blame him for not yet becoming intimate. His first love had been torn from him by Naraku, and the wounds still remained.

An hour later, the two were walking back to Kagome's home and the well that would lead back to the Feudal Era. Feeling a bold feeling rise from within, Inuyasha had held onto her hand suddenly. When she glanced to him, she saw (even in the darkness of the night) that his cheeks were a faint pink.

She had teased him about this, and he insisted that he was just cold, that's all! _Sure, _Kagome thought before resting her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling utterly at bliss.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome made an 'hmmm' sound, indicating that she was listening to what the black-haired _human _had to say. "Well… I… that is… um… I need to tell you something. You know after K-Kikyo that I didn't want to… uh… have another… you know…" Kagome's breather caught in her throat. Was he really going to say it? Now seemed a better place than any! No demons or villagers needing their help. Just them!

"What I mean to say is… I love y—" he inhaled sharply, as if he had just been surprised by something. If she had been looking at him, she would have seen him looking in front of them. And if she had been looking forward, she would have seen an awfully familiar figure nearby with long silver hair. But alas, she did not so would be confused by the next word that passed through her love's lips. "Sesshomaru!"

Kagome was about to return his feelings when the words finally registered.

"What the…"

-

* * *

((laughs insanely)) Reviews are much appreciated! Should I continue? 


	2. Ch 1: Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With an all-too familiar woman! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** Don't expect frequent updates--exams are looming before me. I have the mocks in two anda half weeks.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With an all-too familiar woman! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x ?  
Inuyasha x Kagome _

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter I  
**_Together?_

_"What I mean to say is… I love y—" he inhaled sharply, as if he had just been surprised by something. If she had been looking at him, she would have seen him looking in front of them. And if she had been looking forward, she would have seen an awfully familiar figure nearby with long silver hair. But alas, she did not so would be confused by the next word that passed through her love's lips. "Sesshomaru!"_

_Kagome was about to return his feelings when the words finally registered._

"_What the…"

* * *

_

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked again in a squeaky voice, not quite believing what she just heard. Why, when he had been giving a declaration of love, had he mentioned Sesshomaru's name? He loved Sesshomaru? HUH? This made no sense. Inuyasha was acting awfully strange and completely the opposite of the hanyou she had encountered in the Feudal Era, who had despised his full-demon elder brother. "You love _Sesshomaru_?"

"No, stupid!" he hissed as he pointed forwards.

Her eyes followed his finger and saw a man with long silver hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He had his back to them and some other woman was being embraced by him. Kagome blinked a few times—her eyes had to be fooling her because there was no way that Sesshomaru would be hugging anyone. The woman's face moved closer and the miko's cheeks reddened. It was impossible for the regal taiyoukai to _kiss _anyone.

"Inuyasha," she tugged on his arm, "That can't be your brother. It's just someone that looks like him." Besides, how could he have gotten to this era? They hadn't even seen his face—she knew plenty of people who had long silver hair (that weren't old people) like... Inuyasha and... Who was she kidding? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only people—well, they were actually demons—who possessed that shade of hair, which they had inherited from their father.

There were only two other explanations: either this person was wearing a wig or they had just discovered the dog demon's reincarnation. Please oh please, she begged the gods, please be a hairpiece. If Inuyasha was in his hanyou form, he would have been able to sniff the air and tell if it was him or not. If only they could see his face! But then again, the woman he was holding would block his facial features anyway.

"Let's get out of here, Inuyasha," Kagome urged as she continued to pull his hand. It was very strange for them to be staring at some couple kissing. Very strange. But still... "Come on, before they—"

Too late. The Sesshomaru-lookalike had turned and was glaring at them with the same amber eyes that he had in the Feudal Era. His arm instinctively pulled the woman beside him close as he frowned at the two. "What do you want?" Kagome hadn't even noticed that she had released her grip on Inuyasha until he was right in front of the man, peering into his face.

_He doesn't have any markings, _the hanyou (although he was human for the moment) thought; _or any pointed ears. He's human! T_he resemblance was too uncanny. It had to be his half-brother's reincarnation and as he realised this, he strongly cursed out loud. Ignoring the fury on the other man's face, Inuyasha found himself on the floor with a sore jaw. The darn human had socked him! How dare he! He growled—it wasn't as dog-like as it should have been because he still had human vocal chords—as he rolled up the sleeves of the 'jacket' Kagome had given him to wear instead of his haori.

"Right, that's it! Bring it on, Sesshomaru!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched as she refrained from yelling the dreaded s-word. She doubted that he would appreciate it and these humans would be puzzled by the way he suddenly dived face-first into the dirt. Instead, the dark haired girl pulled on his clothes. "I'm dreadfully sorry, sir." She glanced to the other woman so she could apologise to her too when her eyes widened.

It had to be the lighting. It _had _to be the poor lighting from the street-lamps. Kagome had seen a lot of things that most thought was impossible (a time-travelling well, dog-boys, demons, mystical powers) but this was just _NOT FAIR_! The woman had dark hair and deep brown eyes. Many females had these qualities but there was no mistaking the identity of this woman and it made the bells in Kagome's brain ring. Another reincarnation? Finding one was almost impossible but _two_? And they were together, no less! No, no, she had to be mistaken.

However, this was verified as Inuyasha also recognised the person.

"_Sango!"_

The girl blinked, not recognising the name but obviously realising that they were referring to her. "What do you want?" the silver-haired man repeated as he pushed his lover behind his tall form.

She frowned, not liking being shoved behind him and pushed him to the side angrily. He sent her a stern look but she responded with fire in her eyes. Kagome realised that they did show the characteristics of their former selves (Sesshomaru spoke in the same indifferent yet angry tone and Sango continued to demonstrate that she would not be pushed into the side-lines) although Kagome found the vision of the taiyoukai protecting the taijiya weird (and vaguely disturbing).

"Oh I'm sorry, we just mistook you for another person we know," sweat began to drip down her face as she began to back away, tugging Inuyasha with her as he stared dumbfound at the two, completely speechless.

With Kagome and Kikyo, they didn't look _exactly _the same but these could have been mistaken as identical twins (apart from Sesshomaru's markings). And how comes his elder brother kept his odd-coloured hair and bright amber eyes? Inuyasha in human form was different so why wasn't Sesshomaru? And why in the seven levels of hell were he and Sango doing... that?

And then it hit him—this was his elder brother and Sango (sure, it was only their reincarnations but STILL!). A sudden feeling of disgust and fury built within him, and he nearly lunged at Sesshomaru but Kagome—sensing what the hanyou was thinking—whispered a threat in his human ears: "Don't you dare make me say the s-word." When he heard this, Inuyasha decided it would be better to not attack his elder sibling's reincarnation. For now.

The thought, however, continued to haunt him.

_Sesshomaru and Sango! Together?_

_-

* * *

_

So now you know the pairing (although most probably knew already). Feedback is encouraged.


	3. Ch 2: Inuyasha's Brain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** Subbed episodes _really _confuse me.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x Sango  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter II  
**_Inuyasha's Brain_

_And then it hit him—this was his elder brother and Sango (sure, it was only their reincarnations but STILL!). A sudden feeling of disgust and fury built within him, and he nearly lunged at Sesshomaru but Kagome—sensing what the hanyou was thinking—whispered a threat in his human ears: "Don't you dare make me say the s-word." When he heard this, Inuyasha decided it would be better to not attack his elder sibling's reincarnation. For now._

_The thought, however, continued to haunt him._

Sesshomaru and Sango! Together?

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Inuyasha fumed as he held onto Kagome's legs (she gripped his shoulders) and jumped out of the well into the Feudal Era. "How could she? How could Sango turn against me—us," he corrected, "And go to my bastard brother? How could a demon-exterminator be with a demon? How could Sesshomaru—who hates humans—be with one! She betrayed us!"

Kagome tapped Inuyasha's head angrily, it wasn't enough to hurt him but enough to break him out of his rambling. "Don't be stupid, Inuyasha! That woman wasn't Sango and that man wasn't Sesshomaru, just like I'm not Kikyo."

"Keh, but you have the similarities, don't you?" the half-demon questioned as he lowered her to the ground and they continued walking to Kaede's village, passing the Sacred Tree on the way where Inuyasha had been sealed for fifty years, and where Kagome had freed him. "Both you and Kikyo have had... _relationships _with me, haven't you? And I've had feelings for the both of you. If like you, they are reincarnations of the Sango and Sesshomaru, that means that—similarly to the couple we met last night—they could have a relationship in _this _era!"

She bit her lip. Inuyasha did have a point. "But it's different in this era. Sango is a taijiya—youkai are her enemy and Sesshomaru is a demon lord—he murders humans in cold blood. And it's not like they haven't seen before. They have, and there's never been a spark. Your brother hasn't so much as acknowledged Sango. Besides," she glanced to Inuyasha, noticing that he was listening attentively. "I think that Sango may have feelings for Miroku."

Inuyasha grunted again as they noticed a crowd of woman gathering around a particular monk. "I personally think she should give up on the monk; he's always going to be a lecher. However, _anyone's _better than Sesshomaru."

"Even Koga?" Kagome asked with a grin, poking at one of Inuyasha's sore spots—the dislike he had for Koga. Inuyasha frowned, clenching his fists as he tried to come up with his decision. Whom did he hate more? The mangy wolf or his cold-hearted half-brother?

"Even Koga is better than Sesshomaru," he scowled. Although he came pretty damn close. "As I said before: _anyone _is better than my son of a bitch sibling."

Kagome pursed her lips, Sesshomaru wasn't the worst person they came across. He looked after Rin, didn't he? He didn't _completely _hate humans although Kagome realised that apart from the young girl, he _did _hate the whole human race. "What about Naraku?"

This time Inuyasha halted, deep in thought. "I suppose..." Kagome stopped beside him, wondering what he thought. He shared similar hate for the both of them. Although he did detest Koga, that was only jealousy and rivalry. With Sesshomaru and Naraku, the wounds ran deeper. "I suppose that they are on the same level." Naraku pretended to be Inuyasha and fatally injured Kikyo (causing her to seal the real Inuyasha to a tree with one of her sacred arrows), but Sesshomaru had deceived him into believing that his mother was alive. Both tricks were cruel and immoral.

"Oh."

Kagome sighed. It really did seem that the siblings would never come to accept each other. She wondered how they would treat each other if they also shared the same mother (even though that would make either Inuyasha a full-fledged demon or Sesshomaru a hanyou). Their personalities would be completely different for a start, and their appearance would also differ.

Kaede, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo all greeted them, and Inuyasha was more than aware of Sango's absence. He growled, his thoughts returning back to the vision of his friend and nemesis—also his brother—embracing in Kagome's era. "Where is Sango?"

"I believe that she wished to take a stroll in the forest. Why do ye want to know, Inuyasha?" Without saying another word, the white-haired hanyou jumped towards the forest speedily.

The schoolgirl shook her head then noticed their looks of confusion. "Don't worry. Inuyasha just thought he saw something, that's all." She would tell Kaede of what she had seen later; Miroku and Shippo weren't the best people to tell of the future Sango and the future Sesshomaru's relationship. They seemed to accept this excuse and changed the subject—asking her how she was and if Inuyasha had behaved.

She thought of last night—the loving boyfriend to the angry youth—and muttered a: "Sorta."

-

* * *

-

Sango was sitting in the shade of a large tree with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds around her: the leaves being brushed by the wind, the birds chirping in the trees, the footfalls of a demon...

Sensing this, her mahogany eyes snapped open and glanced before her, seeing Inuyasha making his way towards her with a frown on his face. Great—what had she done to irritate the hanyou now? Well, she picked up her wakisashi **(1) **and stood. If he had a problem, she'd be more than happy to sort it out for him. Inuyasha was a friend (her ally in battle) but when not fighting demons, he was usually verbally sparring with a member of the group.

Today, it seemed, she was his chosen opponent.

Of course, this was all just a theory. Maybe Inuyasha greeted everyone with an angry expression and a deep scowl. Maybe he always flexed his claws slightly, as if preparing for a battle. Nope, she could feel the waves of anger from the half-demon.

He was pissed off.

"Inuyasha," she greeted with a nod of her head although she never allowed her eyes to look away. Such would be the distraction a youkai—or in this case, a hanyou—needed. He continued to storm up to her. The half-demon probably would have ploughed through her if she did not raise her short sword in a horizontal position, the tip slightly poking into his gut. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

The hanyou scoffed, stepping back. "Yeah, there's something I wish to _discuss_." He crossed his arms, "Why aren't you in the village? Why didn't you come welcome Kagome and I back?"

She blinked, puzzled. "I had no idea that I was supposed to be a prisoner of the village. And I thought that you would spend longer in Kagome's Era."

"Keh! What were you doing out here, huh? Care to tell me that, Sango?"

Sango frowned (his odd behaviour was irritating her now). "I was doing a simple process known as 'thinking'. Far too complex for a stupid half-demon to comprehend." That would sure boil his blood. The evidence was his inhumane snarl, exposing his sharp, pearly fangs.

"Thinking of your demon lover?"

Once again, Sango blinked as she was still extremely confused. "...W-what?"

"You heard me! I saw you two!" Angry as Inuyasha was, he forgot the simple fact that that woman was _not _Sango. And the fact that it was a human. "How could you betray me—us—like that! You know what he is!"

"Inuyasha, what _are _you talking about? I've been in the village or this forest the whole time! We haven't come across any demons since you were gone. I might be eager for battle, but I'm not stupid enough to realise that I am not prepared mentally or physically to take on any youkai. You've only been gone one evening! What happened?"

The hanyou opened his mouth before closing it. Oh yes, it had been Sango's _reincarnation_, not the actual Sango. She had no relationship with Sesshomaru in this time. And hopefully, she would _never _have one when Inuyasha was around. Or even when he wasn't around. "Uh... don't worry, Sango. Just a bad dream, that's all. Just a really, _really _bad dream." Had he said too much? What would happen if he told her about it? Would she pursue Sesshomaru? Did she think that his brother _was _quite handsome? (Personally, Inuyasha thought that he looked like a girl.)

Without another word, Inuyasha leapt away and towards the village. Sango's eyebrows rose, but she decided not to chase him up on it for now. Who knew what went on in his brain and sometimes, she just really didn't want to know.

What _had _he been going on about? Demon lovers?

The accusation that she had a youkai partner made her fume. She was a _taijiya_! How dare Inuyasha suggest such a thing? A demon lover would not only disrespect her taijiya heritage, but mortals that flung themselves before demons were a dishonour to the ningen race. Also, his comments had made it seem that the hanyou knew her 'demon lover'. What demons did they know (and Inuyasha particularly hated)?

Koga? No. If they were to take out the whole demon issue, she would possibly find him slightly attractive (he had wild black hair, crystal blue eyes and the greatest legs she had ever seen—not to mention impressive speed—how could she resist?). However, his attitude to Kagome had put her right off. He had never so much as said a word to Sango. The best she got was a nod when they were fighting together against Naraku (that battle had been a failure as well) and both were up against a horde of demons whilst Inuyasha and Miroku dealt with Kagura. And it wasn't like she felt a 'spark' when she was near him.

Who else did Inuyasha hate? Naraku? Her face instantly turned to one of thunder. Yeah, like she'd ever have a relationship with the demon that ruined her life. The youkai that slaughtered her kin without remorse and that now used her little brother as a human shield for Sango. The taijiya only felt hate towards the corrupt hanyou. The only time she enjoyed seeing him was when he was on the verge of death. Hopefully, he would be pushed off that verge soon.

_Hmmm... that doesn't leave many. Inuyasha does hate many demons, but I can't think of one that he really dislikes. _After a few moments, it finally came to her. Of course! Why didn't she think of that first? Sesshomaru. The grudge the hanyou shared with his full-demon brother had gone on for a very, _very _long time. She had no idea on Inuyasha's (or Sesshomaru's) real age. It probably went on from before she was even born, when Inuyasha was brought into this world from a Taiyoukai—the great Inu no Taisho—and a simple mortal woman.

Ha! That was even more unlikely than Koga! Sesshomaru (as far as she had gathered) could never show any emotions apart from hateful ones. He had never even acknowledged the taijiya's presence and why would he? She was human and the inuyoukai was known for his dislike—or was it disgust?—for humans. There was that Rin child, but Sango had no idea on the circumstances regarding her. From what Kagome had told her from before, Sesshomaru had nearly killed the young miko without a second thought. It had only been the power of Tessaiga that had saved her.

Myoga had heard their conversation regarding Inuyasha's older brother and explained that the dog demon was just resentful of the fact that Inu no Taisho entrusted Inuyasha with the fabled Tessaiga, whilst Sesshomaru was 'stuck' with the Tensaiga.

Brother rivalry.

Getting back to her train of thought, a blood vessel popped up on Sango's forehead. _That darn half-dog thinks I am nothing more than a common whore for youkai! _Perhaps he had had a strange dream—or nightmare. But still, he couldn't possibly think that it was true! He really did think that she was no better than a demon's concubine! The nerve of that hanyou!

She was going to hear answers—(_just who did he think I was having a relationship with?) _curiosity was beginning to slowly kill her—and she was going to hear them now.

-

* * *

A longer chapter, just for you guys ((grin)).

**(1) wakisashi: **a shorter version of a katana (this is the weapon Sango carries).


	4. Ch 3: Hushed Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** ((shrugs)) Hiatus should be over, but I'm still finding writing these chapters a pain.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
(Sesshomaru x Sango)  
(Inuyasha x Kagome)_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter IV  
**_Hushed Conversation_

_Getting back to her train of thought, a blood vessel popped up on Sango's forehead. _That darn half-dog thinks I am nothing more than a common whore for youkai! _Perhaps he had had a strange dream—or nightmare. But still, he couldn't possibly think that it was true! He really __did think that she was no better than a demon's concubine! The nerve of that hanyou!_

_She was going to hear answers—_(just who did he think I was having a relationship with?)_ curiosity was beginning to slowly kill her—and she was going to hear them now.

* * *

_

Miroku watched as Inuyasha stormed his way back into Kaede's village, grabbed Kagome's arm and walked away, muttering that they needed to 'talk'. "Oooh!" the monk began to taunt, "Inuyasha, I had no idea that you were such a—" A threatening growl from the hanyou made him instantly shut up. He knew when it was the right and wrong time to make fun of Inuyasha, and this was not that time. Later. Definitely later.

What was with the half-demon's strange (well... stranger) attitude today? He charges into the forest looking for Sango then comes back and drags Kagome away. Could he possibly be...?

_Inuyasha, you dog! _It was only after he thought it that he realised how fitting it was. But wait a second... if he indeed was having a relationship with Sango, that meant that her and Miroku's 'engagement' was called off! And she hadn't even bothered to tell him! Ah, no, the violet-eyed man told himself, Sango was a taijiya—a demon-slayer—so she'd never be romantically involved with a demon, even if they were only half. She had been raised her whole life to kill them.

Yes, he patted his heart (recovering from its two hundred beats per minute), Sango was still in love with him. No worries!

Moments later, Sango also emerged with an angry expression. Something must have happened between the two and it didn't seem possible, but it seemed that the exterminator was more pissed off than the hanyou. Miroku never thought he'd see the day when someone was more grumpier than Inuyasha.

He debated on questioning her about what events had taken place but decided against it; her face was one of thunder. The playboy monk knew when it was best to avoid women. That is, when it was a certain time of the month and when they had expressions similar to Sango's at the present moment. Yes, he gathered, as she ignored Shippo asking if she was 'okay'.

She glanced around a bit before strolling to Miroku. He looked around, trying to find some way to get away. The monk didn't really feel like being the target of her frustrations today. No, not at all! With a boomerang, a dagger or even her own fists, Sango was incredibly dangerous. "Miroku..." she growled.

"Uh... yes, Sango?" Still looking for something to distract the rampaging taijiya in front of him—and still unsuccessful. He scratched his head and smiled sweetly, "Is there something I can do for you?"

She mirrored his sweet smile, frightening Miroku even more. "Might you know the location of the dear hanyou Inuyasha?"

_Hmmm... _Should he tell her where the half-demon was or allow him to continue his private conversation with Kagome? It was either Miroku's neck, or Inuyasha's—no geniuses were needed to work out that answer. "I believe he is conversing with Lady Kagome."

Sango scowled and crossed her arms. Miroku knew that she was reluctant to impose on the two when they were having private moments. "Do you think that Inuyasha has been acting... odd?"

So she had noticed it too. "Yes, and Kagome as well. Perhaps something happened when they visited Kagome's era?"

"Mmm," she hummed in agreement, deep in thought. What had Inuyasha said (or done) to her whilst they were in the forest? "Where are they?"

"I believe they were walking towards the cornfields. Since they are both acting peculiar, maybe we should..." his solemn frown morphed into a small smile as he lowered his voice, "Eavesdrop."

The taijiya shifted her weight from one leg to the other, obviously uncomfortable with this suggestion but so curious (or frustrated) that she was considering the dreadful act of invading Kagome's privacy (she didn't really give a damn about Inuyasha). "I don't know. Kagome doesn't really deserve it but... they _have _been acting strange."

"Right! Right! So really, we're doing it for them." He held onto Sango's arm and urged her to follow the path the half-demon and priestess had taken, ignoring Sango's half-hearted protests. They soon arrived at the cornfields and witnessed Kagome and Inuyasha sitting by the river. Both Miroku, Sango and Shippo—who had decided to tag along—were hiding behind a stack of crates that were full of produce ready to be sold at the next village in exchange for other goods. "Can you hear what they're saying?" Miroku inquired.

"Shh!" Sango hissed as she strained her ears.

And so they listened.

-

* * *

-

"I slipped." Inuyasha hung his head in shame as he sat beside Kagome. She looked to him with wide brown eyes and her mouth opened to say something but he interrupted her. "I didn't give any names, or say what we had seen. I just..." he sighed, _"Accused _her of having a demon lover."

"Inuyasha! Did you not pay attention to what I said? I told you to—"

"I know, I know!" he interjected once more, "It just came out."

She looked back to the river; the water slowly flowing past without a care in the world. Kagome couldn't help but utter a sigh—she wished she could be like that: carefree, not having to worry. "Does Sango expect anything?"

"I don't think so. I probably just confused her more than anything else."

"That's good, I suppose. It's imperative that no one but us finds out what we saw in the park last night." Inuyasha nodded an agreement before Kagome waggled a finger threateningly at him, "And no more slip-ups or outbursts!"

His golden eyes glared at the offending digit, considering snapping at it ("_No," _his brain reminded him, "_We don't want to be 'sit'-ed!"_). He looked away angrily, "Yeah, whatever." ('Whatever' had been one of the phrases Inuyasha had picked up in Kagome's time) Crossing his arms, a familiar "Keh!" left his lips. Kagome gazed back to the river and suddenly she felt a small sensation—like a static shock—but it passed as quickly as it arrived. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, noticing her flinch.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kagome dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Just a twitch, that's all."

He didn't buy her excuse but let it go as an all-too familiar scent filled his nostrils. His head spun around as he tried to locate the scent. Hiding behind the crates, Sango, Miroku and Shippo feared they had been detected but this was proven wrong as a name was spat so venomously from Inuyasha's mouth (his lips were also pulled back in an angry snarl).

"Sesshomaru!"

Within a split second (speak of the devil or what?), the regal Taiyoukai's claws were wrapped around the half-demon's neck. The grip was enough to bruise but the hanyou's skin was tough. He wasn't able to speak—his trachea was being crushed—but made do with an intense glare. Kagome screamed and the taijiya, houshi and kitsune emerged from their hiding places.

"Why... Hello, Inuyasha."

-

I really need to stop these cliffhangers! It may seem fast paced but I don't expect this story to take up many chapters.


	5. Ch 4: Protect the Taijiya

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** ((shrugs))

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
(Sesshomaru x Sango x Miroku)  
(Inuyasha x Kagome)_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter V  
**_Protect the Taijiya_

_  
"Sesshomaru!" _

_Within a split second (speak of the devil or what?), the regal Taiyoukai's claws were wrapped around the half-demon's neck. The grip was enough to bruise but the hanyou's skin was tough. He wasn't able to speak—his trachea was being crushed—but made do with an intense glare. Kagome screamed and the taijiya, houshi and kitsune emerged from their hiding places._

"_Why... Hello, Inuyasha."

* * *

_

Clawing at Sesshomaru's grip, Inuyasha attempted to relieve the pressure against his windpipe. His eyes flickered to Kagome and it was then that he saw Sango standing behind her, shocked but preparing to fight if the hanyou needed her. Miroku and Shippo were also by her side.

Meeting eyes with Miroku, the monk understood and ushered Kagome further away. Inuyasha then twisted backwards and kicked at Sesshomaru's gut, pushing him away. His elder brother released his hold and Inuyasha rolled backwards, onto his feet. He could finally breathe. Sesshomaru seemed as unruffled and aloof as ever, flexing the claws of his only arm—to anyone else, Inuyasha's blow would have cracked a few ribs.

Flashbacks occupied Inuyasha's mind, reminding him of the previous night and the sight he had seen. The reincarnated Sesshomaru, and his partner: a reincarnated Sango. He did not pause for another moment and rushed over to Sango, standing protectively in front of her with his lips pulled back in an angry snarl. Kagome was quite a distance away; obviously she was alerting Kaede to the Taiyoukai's presence, although the old witch probably already knew.

Sesshomaru blinked a few times, slightly confused. "What is this, _dear brother_? I had come to the conclusion that the oddly-dressed priestess was your mate, but it seems that this Sesshomaru was mistaken."

"Just stay away from her, you asshole!" Inuyasha growled, bending his knees so he would be ready to pounce should Sesshomaru move towards them. Sure enough, he did but was much faster than Inuyasha could have expected. He had managed to move in between Inuyasha and Sango, and was holding her chin, pushing her face from side to side (as if inspecting it). She was far too shocked to move.

"I do not understand. Just what do you see in these human women?"

Inuyasha lunged forward, swiping at Sesshomaru's legs. He pushed Sango backwards (so roughly that she fell on the floor) and jumped in the air. He tried an aerial attack on Inuyasha with his Tokijin but the younger sibling unsheathed his Tessaiga and blocked the sword. An inevitable sword-fight ensued, the demon-sword Tokijin against the mortal-protecting Tessaiga. Neither got the better of the other.

Sesshomaru did not miss the fact that Inuyasha tried to put himself between his brother and the dark-haired female. Perhaps he did have 'feelings' for the onna—and yet he was sure that he was smitten with the inexperienced miko. He had also heard of Inuyasha's relationship with a powerful priestess—the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama—that had died over fifty years ago.

Fed up with this stupid game, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and snapped his whip of youki at Inuyasha. As the attack was unexpected, Inuyasha tripped up but rolled over (missing Sesshomaru's punch) and staggered to his feet once more.

The Taiyoukai smirked.

Inuyasha cursed to himself, as he saw that Sango—who was pushing herself onto her feet and had her back to the two of them—was less than three feet from Sesshomaru. His older half-brother had tricked him!

"Sango!" Miroku called, "Watch out!"

Too late.

Sango spun around onto to have Sesshomaru's strong hand tighten around her slender neck, cutting off the air to her lungs. Her mouth closed and opened wildly, attempting to collect oxygen. At first she pinched the skin on his hand but then realised it was futile. Instead, she took out her wakisashi and sliced at Sesshomaru. Having only one arm, the demon was unable to block so let go and stepped back just in time.

A single silver strand floated to the floor.

Glaring at the piece of hair—_his _hair—on the floor then looking up to the woman, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. How dare this stupid woman attack a great and powerful Taiyoukai! Did the little human know what she was getting into?

"Taijiya," he muttered to himself. Now that he was looking close to her (he had always known she accompanied his brother, but had never paid her mind—in fact, out of all the group, she was the one he knew the least about), Sesshomaru noticed that she was one of the Taijiya—demon-slayers. Thus, she should have known how utterly hopeless to attack him: a full-fledged youkai. Rumours were spreading of the youkai-exterminating clan being wiped out, save for one. It seemed this female was this 'one'.

She held her wakisashi confidently, but he could could sense her fear and confusion. Good, if she did not have any fear, he would have deemed her insane. His hand rested on Tokijin, the awesome power pulsing as it yearned to spill blood. Growing impatient, she darted forward with her sword once more but he easily grabbed the weapon and threw it away. She was practically asking for death.

But no, he thought. This little demon-slayer was not worthy of his time, although a certain memory sprang to mind. He gripped the front of her pink yukata and stared into her face. "I recall you now. Were you not the one that called this Sesshomaru a _'stuck-up youkai'_?"

The Taijiya gulped—excellent.

"Perhaps it is necessary to know where you and other mortals belong in relation to Taiyoukai such as myself. Hmph!" he threw her to the floor, "Pathetic human. No wonder your kin was wiped out." She clenched her fists and pulled grass out of the ground. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, intent on ending her miserable life when he felt another pulse; this time from Tensaiga. His hand hovered over the sword, and he knew that somewhere, somehow, Rin had gotten herself into trouble (predictable, since she was a human). Jaken seemed incompetent at even the most meagre tasks.

He did not have time to stay here and fight his brother; Tensaiga would not permit him to unless Rin was safe.

"Just pray that you do not come across me again." Turning to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless. "I must depart now, Inuyasha. Rest assured however, that I shall perform the public duty of removing you from this world once and for all in due time."

Sango dived for his legs but he stepped to the side lazily beforehand. She was now face first in the grass, and still pulling at the green blades. Sesshomaru looked down his nose to the Taijiya with disgust. The demon-exterminator must have really believed that she would be able to attack him—the Lord of the Western Lands. She was certainly ignorant of her superiors.

He was about to whip out Tokijin when Tensaiga pulsed once more, reminding him of a certain little someone. He blinked, weighing up the options before leaving in a flash of bright light.

Rin's life was much more important than a Taijiya's death.

-


	6. Ch 5: Keeping Mouths Shut

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** This chapter is quite short—I apologise for the lack of updates too.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x Sango x Miroku  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**_Keeping Mouths Shut_

_He was about to whip out Tokijin when Tensaiga pulsed once more, reminding him of a certain little someone. He blinked, weighing up the options before leaving in a flash of bright light. _

_Rin's life was much more important than a Taijiya's death.

* * *

_

"Kagome!"

Sango looked up from re-stitching the slashes in her suit to see Inuyasha looking around frantically for the dark-haired girl. She immediately went back to work, avoiding making eye contact with the hanyou.

Miroku—who was debating on whether or not it was a good time to grope Sango (_What am I thinking? It's always a good time!_)—was forced to emerge from his thoughts when Inuyasha stood before him, snarling.

"Have you seen Kagome?" he demanded with a shake of his fist. _Hm, _Miroku thought; _he seems quite agitated ever since his brother left abruptly. _He glanced to Sango, who was now checking on the wax for her Hiraikotsu. _That was not something I wish to see ever again. Sango managed to infuriate Sesshomaru and he far outmatched her. We have to thank the Spirits for his sudden departure._ They were currently in Kaede's hut, lounging about before the next shard made itself known… or if Sesshomaru made a return visit.

"No, Inuyasha," the monk answered slowly. "Why? Is she missing?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha sniffed the air, "And Sango's darn wax is messing with my nose!"

The woman Inuyasha referred to scowled. "I need to maintenance Hiraikotsu. I would have _preferred _to do it back at my village but _someone _didn't want me to leave the village," she muttered with a glare.

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively, "Keh!" he scoffed, similar to the way he always did.

Miroku had been expecting Sango to explode anytime soon. Really, it was just a matter of time. And it seemed that this dismissal from the hanyou did the trick. "You haven't even explained why you did that! Why were you standing in front of me? Why were _you _being all protective of _me_?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I was trying to divert his attention away from Kagome."

"What? You're such a bad liar, Inuyasha!" she shouted, loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

"It doesn't matter why I did it, all right? It's done now! Over! In the past! And next time you feel like jumping into a fight with my brother, do me a favour and _don't_. You don't stand a chance against a powerful demon such as him; even _I _have trouble with that bastard. You humans would just be a nuisance."

"Are you trying to say I'm weak? I could take _you _down any day! Hmph, I've fought stronger opponents than Sesshomaru."

"Who, Naraku?" he sneered cruelly, "You always come out those battles half-dead too. And he is weaker than my brother anyway. Who's the one lying now, Sango?"

"N-No… I… uh…" Sango stuttered whilst inside she seethed; the stupid dog-demon was right. She hadn't faced any creature stronger than the Taiyoukai, and was as weak as a newborn kitten compared to Sesshomaru but to suffer an easy defeat like she did was… _embarrassing. _And he hadn't even gone through with it and killed her (not that she was complaining).

Inuyasha sighed, "You're much safer here with Miroku and me to protect you. And you have to recover from your wounds."

"Says the idiot who tried to follow Sesshomaru with his fresh wounds," Miroku murmured.

"What was that!"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. You should stop worrying about Kagome and sit down. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Hn," the half-demon grunted as he got in a sitting position on the floor. "Well if she's not back in less than an hour, I'm gonna go find her. And when I do, she is going to get the lecture of her life."

Sango snickered, "And you will get the _'sit'_-ing of your life."

Inuyasha growled a response, threatening the taijiya to keep her mouth shut. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes to relax.

Miroku glanced to Sango, mouthing: _"Well?"_

She nodded, putting down Hiraikotsu and displaying eight fingers.

The monk grimaced, looking back to the hanyou. Inuyasha would definitely _not_ be pleased. He sighed, also closing his eyes to rest. No doubt when their accomplice discovered where Kagome had gone (and for how long), he wouldn't be able to get much.

-

* * *

- 

"She _WHAT_!"

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Miroku with a sigh. "Kagome is going on some… _'Vacation_' for a short while. She'll be back in about eight days."

"W-what? H-how do you know?" he spluttered over his words, furious. "You _knew _and you didn't tell me?" The taijiya shrugged her shoulders, choosing not to make a vocal answer. "I can't believe you! I asked if you knew!"

"She said she didn't want you to know until she was gone for a few hours and that you're _not _to follow her under any circumstances… she was quite adamant on that. Well, anyway, she knew you'd react badly—we _all _knew that—and you're just reaching our expectations."

Inuyasha growled, "What kind of friends are you, eh?"

"Kagome needs to go, idiot. She has her whole family back there. You keep on forgetting that this isn't _her _world. That's her home, those are her kin, and she needs a break from _you_." She put a hand to her head and groaned, "We all do."

"But she was at her home a few days ago! I took her for a _'date' _or whatever it's called…" his hanyou ears drooped to reflect his mood.

Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "Trust me, Inuyasha. This could be good! A break is just what we need, especially with…" his voice turned grim, "Sesshomaru's recent appearance."

"Hm. Maybe you're right for once, Miroku. We could use this opportunity to go get that bastard and finish him off. We need a plan, of course, and traps, and poison gas… yeah, yeah… lots of poison gas…" Inuyasha rambled on, walking back to the village to assemble the poison gas he wanted.

The monk pouted; that hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting. He glanced to Sango, about to make a wisecrack when he noticed that there was only a blank space. He looked around and spotted her walking away.

"Sango! Where are you going?"

She carried on walking but turned her head slightly so he could see half of her face. Her visible eye was burning with determination. The taijiya said her words as if they were obvious.

"To prepare for my rematch with Sesshomaru, of course."

Miroku slapped his forehead.

_I really need to keep my mouth shut._

-


	7. Ch 6: Sango: Reincarnated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** **IMPORTANT:** You will notice that I do not put surnames in front of the given names, this is because I am effectively doing a _dubbed _version, so I use the dubbed names (such as Sesshomaru instead of Sesshoumaru) and do not use honorifics, etc. It's just much more simpler, and allows me to make less errors.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x Sango x Miroku  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter VII  
**_Sango: Reincarnated_

_She carried on walking but turned her head slightly so he could see half of her face. Her visible eye was burning with determination. The taijiya said her words as if they were obvious._

"_To prepare for my rematch with Sesshomaru, of course."_

_Miroku slapped his forehead._

I really need to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

"Kagome, I went shopping yesterday but I forgot to buy those dumplings your grandfather likes so much. Could you get some for me, please?" 

Kagome nodded, "Okay, Mom. I need to buy some more bandages for when I go back to the Feudal Era anyway. That silly Inuyasha just keeps getting himself injured," _And Sango too, _she added silently. "Speaking of which… could I borrow some money?"

Her mother sighed, before handing her a few thousand yen. "_Try _to save it, please? Or at least use the supplies you take through the well sparingly. And I don't like you being in all these battles… between demons, no less!"

"Mom!" the teenager whined, tired of having this conversation, "Inuyasha always protects me anyway! And I _have _to be there… for the Shikon no Tama, and Inuyasha."

Running a hand through her short hair, the older woman gave up. At least Kagome was coming with them for this vacation (although her mother had had to put her foot down, and insist that she spend some time with her family). "Make sure you're back in an hour. We have to be at the meeting point for the coach before sunset."

"Okay! I'll be back before you know it!"

Putting on her shoes at the door, Kagome rushed out, passing her grandfather. In his hands there was a gift basket for Kagome's 'arthritis'; it would surely help his own troubles. Fuming at her grandpa for giving her an elderly disease _again_, Kagome nevertheless continued on her mission.

_I wonder how Inuyasha is doing, _she thought as she power-walked down the street, earning strange looks. _I didn't tell him I was leaving—although I know he wouldn't have let me leave if I did—and told Sango to wait a while. Does he know yet? Is he angry with Sango? …Oh no, _Kagome grimaced; _I hope them two don't get into a fight. They're both injured but cranky after Sesshomaru's appearance. I guess I have to trust Miroku to be the peace-keeper. _

But now that Kagome was gone, who was going to be the peace-keeper between the monk and the demon-slayer when he inevitably groped her? Inuyasha would no doubt infuriate Sango more, so Shippo was the only option. But he wasn't _that _good, and would probably insult Inuyasha therefore bring the hanyou into the argument. The schoolgirl sighed; how long would they last?

Not watching where she was going, she bumped into another person. Kagome fell backwards onto her bottom but the other managed to keep on their feet, offering a hand to the fallen girl. Kagome accepted the hand, noticing how feminine it was, but also covered in small scars. _Funny, _she thought as she looked up to the person's face; _Kinda looks like…_

"Sango!" she gasped, almost falling again. "What are you…?"

The woman glanced around, "Huh? Sango?" She looked back to the younger female and smiled in recognition, "You're that girl from the park, with that loud white-haired guy, right?"

Kagome nodded, "I apologise for Inuyasha's behaviour."

"Inuyasha…" 'Sango' murmured, rolling the name on the tongue like she recognised something about it. Shaking her head, she focused on Kagome. "Oh, no problem. I apologise for my fiancé; he can tend to be a tad protective. How is he?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Kagome smiled outwardly whilst she cringed inwardly. _She's engaged to the reincarnated Sesshomaru?_ "He's fine. The only thing really wounded is his pride and to be honest: he needed that to deflate his ego. How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself! My name is Kagome Higurashi, and yours?"

"Aneko Inoue," she greeted with a slight bow of her head. Kagome laughed nervously. '_Above the well', huh? How fitting…_

The young girl's attention was suddenly drawn to a small bump, something she had not noticed in the darkness of night at their previous meeting. She gasped; a child! This Sango-lookalike was pregnant! And… was the future Sesshomaru the father?

Aneko realised where Kagome was looking and patted her protruding belly softly. "I am hoping it is a boy, but my fiancé wants a girl…" the dark-haired woman sighed. Truthfully I do not mind what gender my baby is, as long as he or she is healthy, and lives strong." She smiled broadly—they even had the same smile and way of speech, Kagome thought. _Kikyo and I do not have this much of a resemblance. Inuyasha also mistook them—could it be that they smell the same too?_

_Their reincarnations are so similar that it's impossible to tell them apart… Well, apart from Sesshomaru being human. But he even has white hair! When Inuyasha turns human, he has black hair._

"You don't look much older than me," Kagome noted.

"Hm, well I suppose it would be seen as too early to some… but… I am an orphan, you see. My fiancé does not know much about his parents and… We both just can't wait to start a family. I love him, and I know that he loves me. What's the point in waiting? Hopefully we should be married just after the baby is born, even though it is highly unorthodox to have a baby out of wedlock, I don't really want me looking fat in my wedding pictures," she chuckled.

"Aneko?" a voice said from behind Kagome. A familiar voice. Kagome jumped nearly ten feet in the air and instantly turned to face the one who had spoken, ready to scream. Indeed, it was the fearsome Sesshomaru!

_Duh… _Kagome almost hit herself. It was Sesshomaru's reincarnation, not the real human-hating, cold-hearted demon lord. The white-haired lookalike walked past Kagome and made his way to Sango's—or Aneko's… whatever…—side. His hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing it in a sign of protectiveness. Aneko rolled her eyes.

"You… you're that girl," he stated, emotionless as his past life had been. Kagome almost sweat-dropped.

His fiancée nudged him. "This is Kagome Higurashi."

"I see. How is Inuyasha? I trust he was not too badly bruised." Was that a smirk?

"W-well… no…" Kagome stuttered, finding it awkward to have a conversation with the same demon that almost killed her (and would have, if it hadn't been for the Tessaiga). "How did you know Inuyasha's name?"

He did not miss a beat. "That is his name, correct? I heard you scream it numerous times. It was hard not to miss."

Kagome blushed whilst Aneko once again jabbed his side, hissing: "Be nice!" She turned to the younger girl with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. This is my fiancé, Takeru Masaru. He has a rather… _unique _way of talking to people. You have to get used to it."

"I see," the young miko murmured nervously.

"Say, as a way of apology, would you like to come to dinner with us? With your… um… boyfriend?" Aneko questioned. Kagome shook her head as she frantically thought of an excuse. She couldn't _possibly _sit across an image of her best friend and their enemy getting all cosy.

Thankfully, Takeru came to her aid. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Aneko. Obviously Inuyasha and I do not get on well. Another brawl would erupt." Aneko crossed her arms, and sniffed indignantly, muttering something about her fiancé never wishing to try anything new. "Come on. We should get home, Sango," Takeru instructed. The woman bowed her head slightly, offering Kagome a friendly goodbye, and followed her lover towards what must have been the direction of their home.

It took Kagome a few minutes to realise that the Sesshomaru-reincarnation had called Aneko _'Sango'_.

"Does that mean…?"

And it took her a few moments later to see that the sun was setting.

"_Aah!_ I'm late!"

-

* * *

Aneko: older sister  
Inoue: above the well  
Takeru: warrior, military  
Masaru: the victory, the win

I apologise if the translations are inaccurate.


	8. Ch 7: Journey to the West

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** Eh. Mistake in last chapter. Aneko said Inuyasha had white hair, but he in fact had black because it was the night of the New Moon. I apologise for the typo.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x Sango x Miroku  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
**_Journey to the West_

_It took Kagome a few minutes to realise that the Sesshomaru-reincarnation had called Aneko '_Sango'

"_Does that mean…?"_

_And it took her a few moments later to see that the sun was setting._

"Aah_! I'm late!"

* * *

_

"Sango, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The taijiya turned to the monk walking beside her, sighing exasperatedly. "_Yes_, Miroku! For the hundredth time! I know what I'm doing, will you please just talk about something else or leave me alone! …And make sure you keep your hands to yourself!" She swatted the hand that had been approaching her behind smartly then huffed, walking at a faster pace. Miroku matched her strides. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were on their way to the West—Sesshomaru's lands. Shippo had been left with Kaede.

"But please, my dearest Sango, you must reconsider! Sesshomaru is a demon lord… Even Inuyasha cannot defeat him! What makes you think you have a chance?" Sango glared at him from the corner of her eye, offended.

Miroku chuckled nervously, deciding to back away from _that _point unless he wished to sport yet another red cheek. He did not mind getting hit, as long as he gained something in the long run. Offending Sango, however, was not gaining something. _Losing something_ seemed a more appropriate phrase (and it would be a very valuable something, he thought as he gulped).

"N-Not that you can't handle yourself of course! It's just that… w-well… You could get hurt—" More glares. "—b-but I'm sure that Inuyasha would get m-more hurt!" Still, more glares (and a snarl from Inuyasha). "Uh… not that Sesshomaru would ignore you as you are not a worthy foe and attack Inuyasha instead!" Darn, was that a vein on her forehead throbbing? "But you are a worthy foe! A v-v-very scary d-demon slayer!" Oh no, her fist was rising. "Not that you're my foe! And I don't find you s-scary! …Eep."

The monk closed his eyes and got in a semi-bracing position, preparing from the inevitable blow.

…Which surprisingly did not come. He looked up to see Sango smiling, her hand placed gently on his arm (which was protecting his head; the other limb was protecting his more private areas, should she decided to go through on that old threat of castrating him). He was amazed by her transformation from an intimidating demon-slayer to a dazzling beauty, but still did not remove his hands… just in case.

"Oh, Miroku, I am so happy that you are concerned for me. I know I am not of Sesshomaru's standard, but with Inuyasha and me… We just may be strong enough to give him a decent fight. Don't worry; I understand that you are scared, so you don't have to fight with us."

"S-Scared? I'm not scared." Great. _Now _he had to reclaim _his _pride.

She did not reply, only patting his arm gently with a knowing smile. "It's okay, Miroku. It's good for you to accept that you're scared but I'll be fine. I can handle myself, even against Sesshomaru."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed from his position in front of them, "You wish!"

Sango's eye twitched as she turned her attentions towards the hanyou, "What did you say, Inuyasha?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You couldn't last five seconds on your own with Sesshomaru if he really wanted to kill you. You're better off leaving it to _me_. A human like you would just get in my way."

"I'm a _demon_-_slayer_! I'm trained to take down demons, and I could take you down just as easily!"

"Whatever. I don't have time to waste valuable seconds in shoving your face to the floor."

"Y-You…!" Sango spluttered, feeling her ire grow.

Miroku decided to intervene before things got too messy. "Aha! It looks like it is about to rain, should we make camp, or wait until the next village?"

"Camp," the demon-slayer answered. "The next village should be in the Western Lands: Sesshomaru's territory. If Inuyasha's assumption is true—that he will appear as soon as we step foot into his dominion—then we should rest in preparation."

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted, instantly leaping into the trees and leaving the two humans to make their own camp. Sango preferred this scenario, thinking the farther Inuyasha was from her, the better.

Miroku made his bed at a larger distance from Sango's than usual. If there ever was a time to not grope Sango, this would be one.

-

* * *

-

The monk was awoken from his slumber with a light prodding.

"Not now, ladies… Miroku is spent… maybe later… give me a few minutes or so…" he muttered, half-asleep. The prodding became a painful pinch. "Ow!" he complained, slowly gaining complete consciousness although still slightly drowsy. The sky was pitch black. Who was waking him up at this hour? Brown eyes appeared from him, slightly narrowed in anger but moist and red from shed tears. "Sango?" he whispered, "What's wrong?"

She did not reply immediately, staring at her hands. "I… I… um…" she trailed off, hesitant.

Miroku sat up, taking one of her hands in his. "What is the matter? A nightmare of Kohaku?" Sango shook her head. "Naraku?" Another shake. Miroku frowned, stumped. "Who—"

"Do you agree with Inuyasha?" the taijiya interrupted, "Do you think I am not capable of handling demons? Do you think I cannot last five seconds with Sesshomaru? Have I dishonoured my father? My whole village?"

"No! Of course not!" Miroku assured, now with both of her hands in his grip. "You are definitely the strongest demon-slayer that has ever emerged from your village, and the most beautiful," he added. "I do not think you are weak, and neither does Inuyasha. He is just trying to rile you up. We all know how powerful you are when you put everything into the battle. He is helping to make you stronger; he does not mean any harm. And besides, Inuyasha… is… stupid."

"I heard that," came an indignant voice from above. They both ignored it.

"D-Do you really mean that, Miroku?" Sango sniffled, gazing up into his handsome face.

Miroku smiled, "Of course." She was in a good mood. He was in a good mood. He had comforted her. He has given her _'the smile'_. Now would be a perfect—no, more than perfect!—time for you-know-what…

_SLAP!_

…Or not.

"You just can't keep your hands away, can you? You lecher!" Sango hissed, walking back to her bed. He had been so sweet, so loving! And she could have (she nearly had!); she _would _have!

He rubbed his red cheek dejectedly, "But Sango…" he whined. "I thought we were having a moment!"

"We were!" she rebuked, her tone thick with unadulterated anger and rage. "Until _you _ruined it! Goodnight Inuyasha! Good-_NIGHT_, pervert!"

Miroku frowned, swearing at his '_cursed' _hand. He could not fall asleep that night until the sun rose, which was when Inuyasha had declared they should have an early start. Sango did not complain and Miroku's whinging was discounted.

"Stupid curse," he continued to grumble, infuriating his two companions. He sighed. "If only…"

"Removing Naraku's spell would change nothing about you, Miroku," Sango stated in a deadpan voice, her fingers itching to slap him out of his immature whining. Hiraikotsu was calling to her; she would be oh so happy to answer.

Inuyasha grunted an agreement. "Yeah, you'd still be a lecher, even if you had no hands."

This left Miroku to wonder if it was possible to be a lecher if one was without one's hands. _Well, I suppose there's always the feet… _But could the feet do all the effective hand movements and sneaking as effectively?

Sango and Inuyasha—knowing what was going through the monk's mind—grimaced and upped their pace, hoping to encounter Sesshomaru as soon as possible to relieve the now awkward silence. Then again, Sango mused… _At least he's not trying to grope me._

One of the very few advantages, she supposed.

-


	9. Ch 8: Second Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Foresight  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and drama.**  
Summary:** Spending some time in the Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
**Notes:** Very long chapter. Bear in mind there is a considerable gap between the first and second scene. The first takes place pretty soon after the Sesshomaru vs Sango fight.

* * *

**FORESIGHT**

_Spending some time in Kagome's era, Inuyasha and Kagome come across a rather disturbing scene: Sesshomaru's reincarnation! With none other than Sango! Will they treat her any differently when they return to the Feudal Era? What if they sense the beginning of this strange relationship?  
Sesshomaru x Sango x Miroku  
Inuyasha x Kagome_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2006

* * *

**Chapter IX  
**_Second Impressions_

_Sango and Inuyasha—knowing what was going through the monk's mind—grimaced and upped their pace, hoping to encounter Sesshomaru as soon as possible to relieve the now awkward silence. Then again, Sango mused_… At least he's not trying to grope me

_One of the very few advantages, she supposed.

* * *

_

When Sesshomaru returned to Rin, he expected to find her in some sort of mortal peril. Human mercenaries may have wished to sell her off to slave traders. Demons may have decided to have her and Jaken as an afternoon snack. Perhaps even a simple wild animal had attacked them in a random moment of barbaric animal instincts.

What he did _not _expect was to find her eagerly conversing with a young boy (wearing a simple blue yukata and barefoot) as Jaken cooked what seemed to be the remains of a bear demon. The boy, listening to Rin ramble on about melons, was sharpening his scythe-like weapon with a rock. He had not noticed Sesshomaru's presence and neither had Rin. Jaken, however, did.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he greeted with a gasp as he instantly forgot the youkai meat. "I told him to leave us alone! Indeed I did! I _was _protecting Rin… I was! But it's the girl, sire! She wishes for him to stay!"

Ignoring Jaken's idiotic babbling, he turned to the boy. A flash of recognition, then Sesshomaru had Tokijin aimed at his throat.

_Kohaku, _wasn't that his name? The last time they had encountered each other, he had been a mind-slave of Naraku's. He had attempted to kill Rin (then Sesshomaru) but Inuyasha had shown up with his insufferable harpy of a mate to interrupt their battle for a brief moment. It had been no use though; Sesshomaru had been prepared to deliver the final blow when suddenly he noticed the emptiness in his eyes. The boy had _wanted _to die. Naraku did not care who died, as long as blood was shed.

Of course, a powerful demon such as Sesshomaru could not fall for his schemes and he left the boy alive so the wind sorceress could take him back to Naraku.

Now there was no emptiness in his eyes—not even any recognition—just confusion.

"You are no longer a servant of Naraku's," Sesshomaru stated the obvious, curious of the sudden change in this boy. His hand gripped his weapon tightly but he did not raise it, aware of the consequences if he should do so. At the mention of Naraku's name, his other fist clenched. "What has happened?"

He paused before responding in a calm voice. "I do not remember."

Lies, of course. But Sesshomaru sensed that he was no longer under the despicable Naraku's control. He asked more questions, mindful that this boy had probably saved Rin's life but for no apparent reason. "What are you doing here?"

"The girl, Rin, was in trouble. I am from the taijiyavillage; my purpose in life is to help humans by slaying demons."

Sesshomaru scoffed before allowing his words to fully sink in. The taijiya village? But there was only one survivor—the female demon-slayer that accompanied his hanyou half-brother—so how could he be from the same village? He voiced his thoughts. "You lie. The village was massacred. Only one female human survived."

Kohaku's dark brown eyes widened, his weapon clanged on the floor, and the calm façade was shattered. "W-What?" He looked to the left as if remembering then squinted as if in pain, holding his head in his hands. "I… do not…" Tears escaped as small sobs rocked his body, "Oh, that girl! S-Sango… I… What have I done?" _Sango_. The name seemed familiar. Had the cursed monk not called the female demon-slayer by that name?

He sniffed the air experimentally, deducing that this boy did indeed smell very much of the female demon-slayer. They must have been close kin. He also smelt of death, Naraku's miasma and the Sacred Jewel shards.

"Kohaku," Rin whispered, stepping forward and brushing her hand against his.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened as their skin made contact, then narrowed as he spotted a taijiya gas-mask held tightly in her other hand—a gift from the boy? A… _courting _present? "Rin," he warned; his tone cold. "Step away." She obeyed him, albeit hesitantly, moving towards Sesshomaru and away from the taijiya boy. He almost growled as he noticed a small white flower tucked into the boy's obi; it was Rin's favourite flower. "You," he pointed to the slayer with a long, sharp claw. "You will leave now. Rin does not require your protection."

"No, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin wailed, tugging on his clothes. "Kohaku has no where to go! He must stay—"

"Rin," the dog demon interrupted. "I know what is best. Are you deaf, demon-slayer?" Kohaku glanced back and forth between him and Rin, as if contemplating on what to do. "In exchange for your actions—even though they were not needed—I shall tell you of the female demon-slayer, _'Sango'_. She is currently a member of a group seeking the Shikon jewel shards with a hanyou, a miko, a houshi and a kitsune. I believe there is also a neko-youkai."

"Kirara…" Kohaku muttered to himself then bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. Goodbye, Rin…" the demon-slayer waved his hand then rushed away into the surrounding forest.

Sesshomaru snorted; at least this boy knew to bow to his superiors although one part of him wondered why he hadn't killed him there and then whilst nearly all of him questioned the reason behind giving him helpful information on his kin.

Helping humans? The demon lord snorted at his own behaviour.

-

* * *

-

When Kirara's ears suddenly twitched and her crimson eyes moved from the forest floor to the wide expanse of foliage beside them, Sango knew that she had sensed something. Sesshomaru, perhaps? Sango glanced to Inuyasha, but noticed that he wasn't paying attention, merely staring at the dirt trail beneath them.

"Inuyasha…?" Sango whispered. "Can you sense something?"

Just as Inuyasha shook his head, Kirara rushed into the trees to the left. Without missing a beat, Sango followed her companion. It took Inuyasha and Miroku a few seconds to respond and also tailed the females into the thick forest.

Sango frowned as a branch cut her cheek. Kirara was running awfully fast; whatever she had sensed, it must have been something big. What could…

_Kohaku!_

The taijiya's speed hastened, only receiving a gash on her arm as she sprinted after the cat demon. She could not sense Naraku—thankfully, as she wanted to deal with one super powerful demon at a time, thank you very much—so did that mean he had been set free? Sent on a mission? She gulped as dark thoughts provided a third hypothesis: _Dead._ Shaking her head at such morbid thoughts, Sango continued her heart-pumping pace. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the blur of cream and seen that Kirara had stopped, peering out of the bushes at the small abandoned field.

Alas, she had not and instead immediately found herself in a modest camp: a fire, a few blankets and leftover meat.

It was when she heard the squawk of protest that she discovered that she had practically ran over a small impish creature in her rush. She did not pay much attention to him, however, only noting that he was a small and pathetic creature. She glanced around for Kohaku, and noticed a small head of black hair emerging from underneath one of the blankets. One hand was also visible, holding a taijiya mask. It must have been Kohaku!

She pulled back the blanket but was instantly disappointed when she noticed that the form was too small to be Kohaku's, and far too feminine. The yellow and orange dress looked vaguely familiar… In fact, so did that little imp… She was sure she had heard that irritating screeching somewhere before…

The coin finally dropped.

_Oh… no… _her mind anguished dumbly as she looked for a quick escape route. Darn it, darn it, darn it! She was unprepared—mentally and physically—and had no back-up! What if the little girl got in the way? Matter of fact, why was she holding Kohaku's mask? Sango reached down and tried to coax it out gently but the girl held it firmly. At last, Sango acquired the face-protector, but had woken up Sesshomaru's human companion in the process.

"K…Kohaku?" the girl yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Sango flinched; well, she had not been expecting that… Not only did she have Kohaku's mask, but she knew his name as well? Kagome had told her that Kohaku had been the one to guard Rin for Naraku but could it have been that she had encountered Kohaku recently? Sango frowned, weighing up the options that had suddenly presented themselves to her. Interrogate the young girl about her missing brother, or make a hasty exit before Sesshomaru decided to show up and cut her into little pieces with his Tokijin, then revive her with Tensaiga, only to slash her to pieces again (perhaps that time he would do so with his poisoned claws).

Staying could cut her life expectancy _extremely _short but she hadn't seen or even heard from Kohaku in so long…

"You know Kohaku?" Sango whispered gently, not wanting to scare the urchin. The chain of events that would follow her screaming would not be beneficial for Sango. Luckily, it seemed this girl was not squeamish (well, she _did _travel with a human-hating Taiyoukai). She did not notice the imp sneaking off to find his master.

She nodded, "I saw him a few days ago. He…" a light pink blush spread across her nose and cheeks. "He saved me from a bear demon. He is so strong—the last of the demon slayers! Well… Lord Sesshomaru said there was another girl called Sango but… oh! Are you… I mean, you look so much like him!"

Sango spluttered for three reasons. One, it was quite apparently that this _little_ girl had a crush on her _little _brother. Two, this _little _girl was the cohort of an evil demon lord who wanted to slaughter all humans, especially those that travelled with his bastard brother. Three, Sesshomaru had talked about _her _and even remembered her name.

She didn't know if she should be flattered, or worried with the last revelation. Did he respect her enough to learn her name or did he want to kill her so much that he learnt her name? No, that was stupid. If he really wanted to kill her, he would have already.

"I… Yes. I'm his elder sister, Sango."

She smiled brightly. "You're so beautiful, Lady Sango! I hope I grow up to be as pretty as you! …And as strong!" Once again, Sango's mouth went dry. "But… May I ask if I can keep Kohaku's mask? He gave it to me so that I would remember him." The light pink blush became a bright red. "I… gave him a flower so he would not forget me."

_How sweet, _Sango thought and decided to give her the mask back. Imagine it. Kohaku had a girlfriend (although they weren't quite old enough for that yet). A small pang of sadness attacked her as she realised that she had not heard about Kohaku's feelings for this girl. But; her heart became lighter; it seemed that he was out of Naraku's control. It was a mystery how, but it was true.

Sango asked the girl her name, and commented on the beauty of it. "It matches you perfectly, Rin," she complimented, wondering if this girl would be Kohaku's first love. (But unattainable; Sesshomaru would make sure of that.) "So, you saw Kohaku. Is he well? I mean, no inju—"

The demon-slayer was cut off by a ferocious roar as Kirara leapt out of the bushes and intercepted Sesshomaru before his claws reached Sango's throat, intent on slashing at her jugular vein. The cat snapped at the demon's only arm; he withdrew his limb as if nothing had happened at all. Sango stared wide-eyed at the short gap between them—merely a few metres—and Kirara, who was growling at the inuyoukai, was the one separating them both. Sesshomaru sent the neko a disdainful glare before directing his attention to Sango, giving her an even more disgusted look.

"You are trespassing on my territory," he remarked.

Sango nodded dumbly, taking a step back. She bumped into Rin and both fell to the floor.

_Very graceful, Sango; _she admonished before quickly jumping to her feet and withdrawing her wakisashi. Thinking better of it, she hurled the weapon at Sesshomaru for a distraction—really; she could easily make another one if she returned to her village—then dashed to the forest. If she entered the wood, perhaps it would offer shelter and give her a chance to outrun him. Or even she could locate Inuyasha (as much as she hated to admit it, he really was the only one that stood a chance against Sesshomaru). Wishful thinking.

A whip of bright yellow light snapped at the ground just a few inches before her feet. She took a sharp right then flipped over another whip of youki, although she lost an inch of her hair for this drastic manoeuvre. Her ribbon fell off and long dark hair intercepted her range of vision. As she pushed it away with one hand, she was met with the image of Sesshomaru before her. He had not moved an inch from his earlier position but had made her circle round. Kirara was sprawled to the side, mewing pathetically in her tiny form. There was no blood; it seemed that Sesshomaru had just whipped at her leg muscles. However, one leg was twitching erratically. Sango scowled.

"I do not wish to fight you, Sesshomaru." Well, she did, but not _now_. He didn't have to know she was on a personal vendetta to show everyone that female demon-slayers could still kick butt like everyone else. "I thought… I thought my brother was here."

The side of his mouth twitched into a deeper frown. "I have not seen him."

Sango fumed, hissing a: "Liar!" before nervously clamping her mouth shut. Oh no, she had _not _meant to say that…

"Did you just call me a liar, taijiya?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to say anything, lest she infuriate him further. Stupid, stupid Sango. Look what she'd done now! Maybe the boys were right… Maybe she really shouldn't fight.

"But… You _are_ lying, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin rebuked, the first time she had spoke since Sesshomaru arrived. "This girl is Kohaku's elder sister. I can tell she's really worried for him… It's not fair to lie to her. After all, she just wants to be reunited with her brother. Don't you get it, Lord Sesshomaru? Of course, I do not mean to be disrespectful…" she finished with a bow. Sango sweat-dropped. Obviously the little girl was not aware of the… _relationship _between Sesshomaru and his own brother.

Sesshomaru stated for Rin to stay quiet, but did not say anything further to her. No threats, no injuries, no mass-murder. Sango's eyes widened. What was this girl to Sesshomaru if he let her say that without as much as a death threat? Any other person would be drowning in their own blood at that moment, even his little imp servant.

"Well, taijiya. You can see that he is not here. You may leave now."

"That's it?" Oh sweet Kami, what had happened to Sesshomaru? Shouldn't she be face down in the dirt now near to death? And where _was _Inuyasha? She always knew he was a bad tracker… She resisted the urge to palm-slap her face. They had probably used Miroku's 'Staff of Destiny' trick to choose the right path and of course, it wouldn't have been the one Sango travelled down.

"What do you want me to do, taijiya? Rip you into shreds?"

"Uh… n-no…"

"Then leave, before I am tempted to do so."

"I…"

She could have been delusional, but she was certain she saw Sesshomaru sigh. "He went north-east."

"W-What?"

"The boy. He went—"

"YOU BASTARD, SESSHOMARU! LEAVE SANGO ALONE!" The outburst came from a dishevelled hanyou wielding a rather large sword. "We've travelled all this way to fight you!" Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to him coldly, then to Rin, then to Sango.

Surprisingly, he addressed Sango. "Now who is lying, taijiya? Fine…" neon green poison (or acid; Sango had never been close enough to find out, thankfully) leaked from his sharp claws. "If a rematch is what you want, then it is a rematch that you shall get…"

-


End file.
